


Too Many Sans (Comedy Show)

by MarieCansdale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieCansdale/pseuds/MarieCansdale
Summary: Mettaton host a show so he can be famous. With Ink, Error, horror sans, blueberry, killer sans and fresh sans.This will be fun and funny, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1 ( welcome to the show)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this comedy undertale show 🙂

" Hello darling, I'm Mettaton you're host for today's show, and our guests are; Error, Ink, Blueberry and Horror" Mettaton said in the microphone as the crowd clapping.  
By his side was a female skeleton wearing a black sexy dress and having a bright cheerful smile.  
" Mettaton, why DiD YoU TiDe uS WiTh RoPes!!??" Error shouted as he try to free himself.

"Darling, don't worry you're going to have fun here" Mettaton cooed.  
"Right, let's begin the juicy comedy and fun" said Mettaton with a clap.

" Here is cards Mr Mettaton" Rosey say as she give him the cards, when took a host chair infront of his guests whom was tide in ropes.

"First question is for Blueberry; will you love blueberry forever" asked Mettaton  threw the mic; with a confusing look at the card after reading it.

" That a silly question to ask, I rather make friends " Blueberry said with a HUGE smile.

Everyone just look at Blueberry with a confusing look as he smile like he just won the hole lot of money.


	2. Funny comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my lovely reader enjoy my story and if u have idea for the story just type it don't below the comments 🙂

Um- let continue, next question goes to killer" Mettaton cough into the microphone.  
"Do you love killing monster, killer" Mettaton asked.

"Well, if have to survive like my buddy Horror here, and killer then yes" Killer snickered. 

"Seriously, you two gives me the creeps" Blueberry shivered In his chair.

"Darling Blueberry, you must've be so mean" Mettaton glared at Blueberry coldly.

Mettaton's lady friend, Rosey went to grab Blueberry's worest enemy... A frying pan and few minutes later and came back on stage , give the pan to Mettaton, she left to go back stage until next time..

"Nooo not my worest enemy the pan" Blueberry shouted as he just to free himself.

" Darling, you should keep stuff to yourself or I just might punish u with this" Mettaton grinned ear to ear. He put the handle of the pan under his left arm pit.

Everyone look at Mettaton and Blueberry. Now they've knew to not piss off Mettaton or he will use something your afraid of.

"Anyway, next question is for Fresh" Mettaton uttered. " Fresh, aren't you virus.. a bug.. a disease" Mettaton asked.

"Yes, you shouldn't be so close or u might get it" Fresh shrugged.

" My my my, why don't we have manic Sans here" Ink question to no one.

" I still trying figured out why I put nuthouses on my show , shame really I had to pick a couple of insane, manic skeleton to be here" Mettaton said in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------- ( going on in Chapter 3 ) -----------  
> It might be a error / Ink chapter ( maybe)😘  
> And Mettaton going to have two special guests (try to guess whom is the two special guest, type in the comments my lovely readers


	3. Romance, comedy and The Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 , enjoy my lovely readers 🙂

Everyone look at Mettaton with a confusing looks and kinda understood why he say it.

" Moving on next question is for-" Mettaton got interrupted. 

 **"How long are we going to be here for"** Horror asked.

Mettaton look at Horror with a cold glared that Horror might go run away in fear.

"Darling Horor, will you shut up your mouth until it's your turn" Mettaton demanded as he hit horror with the pan and Blueberry got scary.

Mettaton sat back down and put the pan under his arm pit again.

"Let get back on track but , the question is for Error and Ink" Mettaton grinned at Ink and Error. 

" What kind of relationship do you two have" Mettaton asked.

"Well, it sorta of a love/hate relationship" Ink exclaimed as his face was red as a apple.

Both Error and Ink blush and try so hurt to not look at each other and Ink didn't look at Mettaton in the eyes while he was answering.

"Awww, this is so cute, I ship it" Blueberry say with a grinned.

"Mr. Mettaton, your special guests are here " Rosey shouted from back stage.

"Everyone shows a warm welcome to Papyrus and Flowey " Mettaton said as he got up from his chair to greet his special guests.

Rosey got chairs from back stage as the audience clapped and she but the two chair in the side/middle from the tide up guest were and Mettaton's chair was.

" So what bring you too in my lovely comedy show" Mettaton asked as Flowey and Papyrus sat down.

"Well, this bonehead force me here and two because I can't run because I'm a flower in a pot" Flowey uttered.

_"I love this show and I've been watching this show since it started" Papyrus said with a Bigger smile then Blueberry's smile._

"The reason why I have you two because to see how much mad I get after each episode and to funny trick to these weried guest of my" Mettaton snickered.

"Error and Ink sitting in the tree..." Blueberry got interrupted.

"DoNt YoU FiNiSh ThAt" Error demanded as he shoot Blueberry a cold glared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more just comment down below in the comments 🙂


End file.
